Prior art includes three U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,007,939, 3,788,721 and 4,144,473. The first patent features a tubular filament, the second a flat rectangular filament and the third a hollow cylindrical filament.
The disclosed lamp emits a convergent conical beam and is designed primarily for use with an illuminator for microscopes.